Confessions in the Rain
by riley.noble
Summary: This is an expansion on the scene in the rain, with more kissing and a happy ending. :


As Roxanne stepped off he curb to cross the street, Megamind pulled up in the invisible car, cutting her off.

"I can explain" he insisted, jumping from the car, but Roxanne turned away.

"Ugh!"

"What about everything you just said? About judging a book by its cover?"

"Well let's take a look at the contents then shall we?" She replied, turning back to face him.

"You destroyed Metro Man, took over the city, and then you actually got me to care about you! Why are you so evil? Tricking me? What could you possibly hope to gain?" She waited for him to answer, expecting his affections to have been a part of some elaborate scheme to brainwash her or something. Megamind only paused for a moment, then looked up, his eyes filled with determination.

"You're right," he said, stepping toward her. She swung around him and tried to run, but found

herself backed against the invisible car, which she had forgotten about all together. Megamind drew closer and placed his hands on the car on either side of her. Roxanne cringed, expecting him to have his brain bots carry her away or worse, dehydrate her with his dehydration gun. But nothing of this nature occurred. Finally she looked up to see his bright green eyes staring at her, waiting for her to say something. They were beautiful suddenly. No! she thought, not beautiful! Never!

"What? What are you waiting for?" She tried to push past him but he held firm, and leaned even closer to her as he spoke.

"I want you to hear and understand what I'm about to say; you're right, I _did_ get you to care about me." Megamind could feel her trembling against the car, and the way it saddened and excited him all at once was maddening. He gulped.

"But I-"

"I already know what happened!" Roxanne cried. "Now I just wanted to forget-" Megamind's eyes flashed, and Roxanne's words were cut off by his hand over her mouth. His chest was now pressed against hers, both their hearts racing, each of them breathing rapidly.

"Please," he breathed. "I know you must hate me right now…but yesterday? Yesterday when we were lying there in the sun together, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced." Roxanne rolled her eyes and began to struggle against him again. This time he let her go, and she stomped past him. He waited for a few seconds, rooted in place, then followed her.

"Don't you understand? I'm happy because of you! Happy, and living, and normal, and I don't ever want to not feel that way!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!" He yelled, pinning her to a nearby wall.

"Cleaning Metrocity, fixing up the museum…everything good that has been happening around here has been my doing! Mine! I've been bending over backwards to ensure that, when you look at the world around you, you'll be smiling," He paused, clenching his fists against the cold brick wall. His voice was soft sad when he spoke again.

"Can't you see that what I want more than anything is for you to be happy?" He let go of her and stepped away, covering his face with his hand, feeling pitiful and close to defeat. Roxanne remained glued in place, unsettlingly flattered by his words.

"What…Megamind…why? Why me? I'm nothing to you! All you've ever wanted me for is to lure Metro Man into one of your pointless battles! And you reason for all of…_this_ can't possibly be any better! You have never cared about anything or anyone but yourself!" She glared at him.

Knowing that his feelings would not get through, he sighed heavily and slowly moved toward her, a last attempt to try and make her understand. She stiffened, but didn't move. He once again placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, and hung his head so that his forehead was almost touching her shoulder. She smelled incredibly sweet, and the sheer closeness of her sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. But this couldn't happen, not for them…not for _him_.

"It's because I love you." He lifted his head slightly as he spoke the almost inaudible words.

"What?" Roxanne asked, still frustrated. Megamind sighed, undoing the watch from around his wrist.

"I did all of those things for you…I chose you…I tricked you, because I love you." His pleading gaze met her shocked stare as he dropped the watch to the ground.

"I didn't know what else to do. I knew that you would never accept me as, well, _me…_I thought you would be happier if I was someone else, someone normal…if _I _didn't exist. Believe me, I wanted to disappear, to recalibrate that watch so that when I changed myself into Bernard for you, it would be forever." He stared remorsefully at the watch near his feet.

"Then why didn't you?" Roxanne's tone was soft, but her words were enough to twist up Megamind's heart painfully.

"Because I realized that I wanted you to fall for me, to want _me_. Not Bernard, not anyone else." He stepped forcefully on the watch and there was a loud crunch. "No more hiding."

"I am repulsed by my actions, I want you to know that. The last thing I have ever wanted to do is hurt you in any way. You are the only person who makes me not want to be the monster you see standing in front of you. Since I met you, you have turned this entire world upside down for me in the best possible way. I don't…" he looked down at his villain garb, utterly ashamed. "I don't want to do this anymore." He tore his cape from around his shoulders and threw his gloves to the ground. Roxanne moved forward slightly, somehow made more confident by his vulnerability.

"I'm sorry, Megamind, but how could I ever love you, er, Bernard, or uh…ugh…how can I trust you when all you've ever done is lied and hurt people?"

"That isn't all I've ever done, Roxanne," he said defensively. The sound of his voice saying her name rippled through her, warming her. Her face flushed pink.

"Then what else?" she found herself reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. He was warm too. Megamind gingerly took her hand and held it, examining in, memorizing its shape and size, and the amazing way it felt to be touching her.

"I've let you inspire me. Because of you, I don't want to be the bad guy anymore, ever. I've spent time with you. I've gotten to know you, and now…" He placed their hands on his chest over his heart. "I care about you more than anyone. I have never used my time so valuably."

Roxanne was speechless as everything he was saying finally sunk in, and couldn't stop herself as she reached her small right hand up to caress his face. This was the real him, and the man he had shown her over the past few weeks was the man he truly was. _Megamind_ was the one who had fixed everything…and he had done it all for _her_. It had always been him.

Roxanne suddenly found herself leaning into him, pining for another taste of the spark of desire she had secretly felt when she discovered him in the restaurant, and she realized that she had turned the idea of this…them, together…over and over in her mind much more often than she would ever admit.

Megamind didn't miss a beat when he felt her reaction to his words. He interwove his fingers with hers slowly, his skin tingling everywhere her hand touched his, and chuckled internally, finding himself to be much better at this than he had ever imagined he could be.

"What else?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've held your hand," he kissed her palm as they started to slowly move backward toward the wall again.

"And?" she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him for much longer. It was an odd sensation to be sure, but this was the very first time she had experienced this side of him. Alien or not, he was a man, and the way he stood before her now…tall, mysterious, kind…yet his stance was confident, and she showed no fear of dominating their every move. He wound his arms around her waist.

"I've held you close to me," Their noses brushed against each other. Roxanne's back touched the wall and Megamind pressed his lean physique against her, and she moaned quietly when their bodies touched. Her arms rose and rested gracefully around his neck. She pulled him closer.

"And?" she whispered, tilting her head back. They were half an inch apart.

"Kiss me," he whispered back. Their lips met, and the sensation was entirely different from that of the first kiss. While the first was sweet and mild and somewhat timid, this kiss was fiery and bold, and delicious. Everything about him pulled her in, and as they kissed Roxanne's hands roamed. His shoulders and arms were muscular, despite their gangly appearance, and the rips he had made in his clothing betrayed the pale blue of his chest which was strong and firm, and only made her want to feel more of him, to _see _more of him_._

Megamind was ecstatic. She trusted him enough to believe and accept him. That's all I wanted, he thought. He could feel her hands tracing his arms and torso, and he held her tighter as he realized that this was what he wanted. Her touch and embrace and love was what he needed, and the fact that having those things given to you willingly by another person had never entered his thoughts before completely boggled his mind. ;)


End file.
